


Autumn's Kiss Through Electric Wire

by Sivictis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Do not post to another site, M/M, War for Cybertron: Siege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: Ultra Magnus was located three levels down and five doors to the left. It would take approximately five minutes to get to him if Megatron really wanted a confrontation. It would also take nine minutes if Megatron wanted to deny the other mech longer.
Relationships: Megatron/Ultra Magnus (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Autumn's Kiss Through Electric Wire

He was located three levels down and five doors to the left.

It would take approximately five minutes to get to him if you really wanted a confrontation.

Nine minutes if you wanted to deny him longer.

Starscream would probably scowl at you for even bothering to speak to him in the first place. You recalled the look that the seeker had given Ultra Magnus after the latter mech took off his disguise. It was of both annoyance and jealousy.

It was a good look on him, but you did not want to think about the implications of that yet.

Tomorrow, tomorrow.

Starscream wasn’t the Decepticon leader, nor was he the one who decided to hear Ultra Magnus’ proposal. It was now your responsibility to figure out what the new prisoner really wanted from you.

Did Optimus send him as part of a prolonged infiltration plan? Or was Ultra Magnus following the machinations of the ruthless Elita One? There was only one way to find out.

You made your way down the concrete stairs, bypassing security checks because of your standing as the Decepticon leader.

When you stood in front of his cell, you expected a mech to be standing patiently — much like the individual who you once fought alongside all those millenia ago.

But the sight before you served no fond memories, no recollections of deep friendship forged through difficult times. Instead, the sight before you was of a broken mech who had seen too much battle, too much suffering, too much sorrow.

You wanted to offer him a cup of energon — just like all those years ago. You wanted to hold him once again in an embrace that turned heads because of who you both were. You wanted so many things back then and even now. Perhaps, one day, when you’ve put an end to the caste system, you two could be together without trouble.

If only he had joined your side.

He always did abide by the rules. They gave him direction and he believed they were right, in a way.

The irony of him going against Optimus’ wishes did not escape your notice.

Perhaps you should reward him? Talk to him? Ask him to join your side once again?

Before you could even open your mouth to voice your thoughts, he spoke.

“I won’t join you,” Ultra Magnus said by way of greeting. He got up from his spot on the floor and stood before you between the electric bars. His optics narrowed in determination.

“I know,” you replied.

Because you knew that he simply wanted to end the attrition. What then? The possibility of the future that you and the rest of the Decepticons wanted would be cast aside as a failure — either a footnote in Optimus’ once beloved archive of books or a lesson told by the victors in their own favor.

“But you’ve got to look at what’s happening around us, too,” Ultra Magnus said. He shook his head and looked at you right in the optics. “Everyone is starving. This battle has taken a great toll on our home.”

He knew what you would say next. As he always did.

“We’ve had this conversation a thousand times,” you replied instead.

“I know.”

Perhaps in another universe, another timeline, he would utter that same reply in a different context. After all, you were sure that no matter what universe, you would have once loved him against your better judgement anyway.

You recalled the times of visiting his station and getting him to retire for the evening. You thought about all those times you were both filled with low to medium-grade energon. You remembered how you would savor each drink long into the night.

It wasn’t only the energon that you savored, and he knew that, too.

You thought back to the feel of his helm and body against yours in the morning, afternoon, and each lazy day when you both managed to take time off work for each other.

Being restful was a good look on him, and you used to think about the implications of that.

But everything changed. You changed. He changed.

“When you’re ready to talk, Soundwave will be here,” you said as you turned away from him once more.

You no longer wanted to hear his voice or see his face in-person. A recording would be good enough.

You ignored his pleas of “I need to tell you something” and his hushed confession of “I didn’t get to say this back then, but I—” as you kept walking away.

Step by step. One pede after another. It was difficult, but it had to be done for not only your own sake, but for the sake of those who believed in your mission and in a different future.

You made it back to your command center, sat down on your chair, and shut off your optics just for a few moments.

He was located three levels down and five doors to the left.

It would take approximately five minutes to get to him if you really wanted another fruitless conversation.

Nine minutes if you wanted to ignore him for longer.

Shockwave would probably disapprove of you for even bothering to speak to him in such a manner in the first place. After all, the scientist had other means of getting information from mechs.

You recalled the sound of surprise Shockwave had when Ultra Magnus took off his disguise. It was of both curiosity and calculating ideation.

It was a common occurrence with Shockwave, but you did not want to think about the implications of that yet.

Tomorrow, tomorrow.

For a few moments more, you thought about Ultra Magnus. You committed the expression of his face, the movements of his lips, the flex of his servos, and the determination in his optics to your memory.

The conversation you just had with him was the last one you would ever have, and you both knew that, too.

Your optics flickered back on.

Soundwave pinged you about an unauthorized Autobot transmission.

You smiled.

Everything did indeed change. You changed. Ultra Magnus changed.

But Ultra Magnus was always a stickler for the rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request. Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> I'm over on Twitter ([@Sivictis](https://twitter.com/Sivictis)), if you'd like to say hello!


End file.
